Guardians
by Unicorn232003
Summary: Harmony was a normal girl, with a best friend named Jack, is that so hard to believe? All of a sudden Jack disappears, and when he finally returns, he says he's something called a guardian. But when Harmony gets caught up in all this...The ultimate nightmare begins to come...
1. We Meet Again

The dirty blond girl ran from the small cottage in the woods, but why? To the moon it seemed she had it all, a loving family, many friends, a roof over her head. So why was she so upset?

The moon allowed his light to follow her, lighting her path as she ran through the dark woods.

She sighed as she slowed down from running due to the piles of snow. As she slowed she lifted her head, to see light snow falling above her, and a frozen waterfall beautifully shining in front of her. She turned in circles as she took in the beautiful sight around her...

She breathed in aw as her sight came upon a lake, it was a beautiful lake, full of icy swirls that almost seemed mythical , she slowly walked from among the bushes and neared the beautiful trees also covered in swirls of ice,

She began to slowly skate among the ice from one tree to the other, although difficult with her shoes she didnt care, this was her wonderland of snow.

Light snow filling the area, with swirls of ice, and a beautifully glazed waterfall to complete it, it was truly a wonderland of magic,

As she stepped off the ice, she truly thought that she heard quiet music around her, as is a ghost had been playing it just for her, but of course she was someone who didnt believe unless she saw it, with her own eyes.

she absalutely loved it, she stopped in her tracks as she hit her foot on the snow, She reached down to pick up whatever it was...

It was a neckless... A golden oval shape... With a rose carved into it... She noticed there was a crak leading all around this neckless, as she pulled on the two sides, it reviled a two photos... One of a girl with brown hair, and the other of a boy who apeared to be a bit older also with brown hair... Who were these people? As she began to search for any sign of one of them...the snow began to darken..and the sky began to change into a fearful black.

As she opened her mouth to speak, black sand stared to form in front of her, almost as if it was forming a body... She knew who it was... He appeared in her nightmares so often...she began go think this was nothing but a mere dream now...

"Hello again..."

The man of black sand spoke with pride...

Again, she tried to speak but getting interrupted by the man who was reaching for her hand, as a pure reaction of fear, she jolted her hand away behind her back. But the man didnt want her... He reached into the snow in front of her, and pulled out the locket...

She mumbled somthing from under her breath hoping he wouldnt hear...

"What was that?"

His tone clearly showing he got annoyed, she cleared he throught and tried again with fake pride

"That isnt yours"

Hoping he heard her tone as a threat, she took a couple steps forward to make it more convincing.

"Oh and i suppose its yours?"

The stern look on her face softened a little

"I know who this belongs to...Jack"

She repeated the name to her self as if she had heard it somewhere before...

She ran it through her head over and over, trying to remember where she had heard that name before

The man just stared at her, wasnt she the slightest bit scared? First of all his nightmares already surrounded them but theyweren't making the slightest flinch, which means she wasnt scared...

He got tired of this girl very quickly, so he decided to go back to were he stayed.

She just couldnt figure it out, Where had she heard the name Jack before?

"Who's... Jack.."

She went quiet at the end of her sentence,as she wondered where he went? And asshe looked around the once beautiful snowy area, it was not covered in darkness, exept for those unusual icy swirls that covered some trees and the ice, it was as if it was glowing a bright white...

"Whats going on?"

She spoke aloud as if someone was there.

"You believe..."

She zipped around as fast as she could to see who had actually responded to her question...

"I-Its you..."

She whispered to herself

"So..."

She started loud and proud

"Why did you leave in the first place... Jack Frost?"


	2. So Long ago

**Well, i see the story got a bit popular in one day, and i am seriously thankful to the people who gave it a shot, mostly because the summary sucked, **

**Special shout out to, BlackRoseUnicorn for reviewing and giving it a shot XD**

**And I'm thinking that now, I'm going to start answering reviews! **

**Ideas are welcome :)**

**On with the story!**

**(...)**

The moon watched as a extremely young dirty blond haired girl climbed out the back window of her house, The moon was grateful that someone was with her this time... And he let his light follow her...but only because he felt he had a bond with this girl, but he wasn't sure what is was...

As the about 7 year old girl ran, she wore a confused look on her face, that soon turned into a smile has she noticed the boy around her age following her.

"Wait up!"

The boy shouted to her, but the girl just laughed in response ,but of course , she soon slowed to a stop, and turned around to her extremely slow friend behind her,

"Hey, its your fault you wanted to be friends Jack"

She shrugged as the young boy with brown hair caught up to her.

"Not...funny"

He spoke between pants.

"Come on! I still want to show it to you!"

"You still haven't told me what we're doing in the woods"

He complained to the dirty blond girl as her smile grew wider

"Its...magical"

And she grabbed his hand and began to run deeper into the woods

After a lot of running Jack began to complain even more,

"My feet hurt!"

"Oh suck it up its only a bit further..."

The dirty blond added

"But i-"

"We'er here"

As she let go of Jacks hand she walked closer to the stone...Jack couldn't see it very well, so when he stepped beside the dirty blond, he saw it...

A large lake, with one glittering stone in the middle of it all, its diferent colors sparkling brightly and reflecting on the water onto the trees, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen

"Wow.."

This right here made him truly happy... It was beautiful, memories with his friend flooded his mind, but, for a very important reason, one so hard for him to tell his best friend.

As his gaze left the beautiful scene he looked at the girl standing beside him, but to only see her eyes wide starring at the beautiful lake, and the colors reflecting in her eyes, he smiled as he took her hand, forgetting what he was going to say he pulled her along,

" Hey where are we going?"

The dirty blond asked withannoyance

"Home, im freezing.."

As the walked through the forest together, they took in the other amazing sites they passed, but as you know, time flies when your having fun, and they soon reached Jacks house, his mother standing in the doorway, obviously knowing that he was comming back,

"Bye Jack.." She whispered as her friend didn't bother to ask what she said, and just ran over to his house,

She sighed as she walked home alone, yes a seven year old,

"Bye Harmony!"

The girl stopped, eyes full of water, she had never told him her name... Yet he knew it...How was that possible, at that moment she knew, that he was a true friend, and that she would try to see him... As much as possible...

As the now 10 year old girl, left her house, she didnt bother to go to Jacks house, because she knew he wouldn't be there, after his mother was expecting, he came out just as much... But he began avoiding her... She figured that all the time ago, was just for children, she began to think that true friendship, wasn't real,

Harmony walked among the woods once again to visit the rock...to find a shocking discovery...it was gone, she figured it was just the wrong spot, but the more she looked, the more she realized it was the same spot,

What had happened to her beautiful place, she once shared with her best friend? Tears began to build quickly and fall fast, as she fell to her knees and let out a sob, and another,

Why was everything she ever loved being taken away from her, she was always so distant from her parents...and the only thing that really comforted her...was the moon light.


	3. What have i done?

**Hey guys! 27 views yay! Okay so like i said i will answer the reviews, and remember, ideas for the story are always welcom!**

**To BlackRoseUnicorn: ****Thank you! This honestly made me smile, and i'm glad you like it, and i wanted to say thanks, because you are the first person to say that, XD**

**Also, Thank you The Chocolate Alicorn Ducky XD Shout out to you!**

**Now...One with the story!**

**(...)**

Manny wondered if she was ready...he thought he had made a decision along time ago, but it seemed his mind was more confused than it ever was... He had planned for her to never see Jack again, especially sense she didn't believe, but how? It was impossible. After the guardians had got rid of Pitch's 'Rain of darkness', Pitch had began to appearin children's dreams, even if they didn't believe, but there was one girl, that Manny had noticed Pitch had spent more time in her dreams, he knew that Pitch had figured out what Manny tried so hard to hide... And it didn't make it better, now that she believes in the boggy man, although she has believed in him fora while, she was never scared of him, and now, things will get worse,sense she doesn't even believe in them, _and_ she can still see them, if she starts to believe, things might get much worse.

Thats the reason Manny wanted to do it now, but...he didnt think she was ready, he knew Jack would be fine, but... Harmony...appeared different from the guardians, she had the lack of fear that all guardians possessed, but, no Manny would worry about this after viewing her for a while...to make sure...

"Jack why are you so _annoying?__" _

She spoke to the platinum haired boy as he walked beside Harmony,

"Weren't you the one who was smiling when they saw me?"

"What about you huh?"

"My face was not happiness"

"No it was excitement at seeing your old crush again"

"Harmony!"

"ya ya i know...so...you really _are Jack Frost?"_

"Its not like i chose this life"

"No, but its cool...hey where are we going?"

The looked around them, and all they could see for miles, was flat ground snow...

"Uh..."

With the help of wind, Jack flew up into the air and began to look around, when he got back to the ground, he wore a smile so big, it was the picture of happiness.

"Whats got you so happy?"

She asked almost mockingly, but all his answer was to grab her hand and run dragging her behind him.

"Where are we going?"

She laughed from behind the eager spirit.

"Somewhere i know you'll love..."

"Jack.."

She wined as he pulled her along

"We could fly if you want..."

"NO THANK YOU!"

She yelled almost immediately after Jack offered.

He already knew she was still afraid of heights, he just loved messing with her.

After, they continued talking until they finally reached the place that they were headed for...

"And finally-"

"Close your eyes"

Jack smiled when he said this, Harmony was skeptical of the spirit but did what he said. When she did, she felt Jack grab her hand and was leading her somewhere,

"Okay..."

Jack started while moving behind Harmony, to finish his sentence...

"Okay...open your eyes..."

As she slowly opened her eyes, she was greeted by a flash of color, opening her eyes further to see what it was, made her eyes tear up...

"Jack..."

She whispered but Jack still heard her...

"So...you like it?"

After Jack asked this, he was pulled into a fierce hug,by he guessed was Harmony.

"Jack..."

Jack smiled as he hugged her back...but...something unexpected happened...

Warm lips were pressed against his, as he felt arms wrap around his neck, his eyes widened as he looked in front of him, it was Harmony...kissing him...after he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss.

When they broke apart, Harmony looked Jack in the eye...but..what was there wasn't happiness of any sort...it was fear...

**(...)**

**Im sorry this chapter is so short, but i left you on a cliff hanger.. Im so evil XD!**

**Okay so please review, and ideas are always welcome (: And if you would like to read any of my other story's that aren't fan fiction related, you can visit.**

**www. and i use the same username:Unicorn232003**

**See you all in the next chapter! Hopefully...XD**


	4. The Chapter after 3

**Hey guys 46 views! Whoop! I am honestly REEEALLY happy, so again that you guys so much, and yes i know I'm publishing this chapter and the last one on the same day, but its only cause i luv u guys! After all whats fanfiction without the viewers? Ya ya i know, now i know i left you guys on a cliff hanger, so you guys are gonna hate me for this..cause i got a review from a certain some one that i'm about to answer...**

**Reviews!**

**The Chocolate Alicorn Ducky:**

**Thank you so much! Yah Harmony and Jackie, but i wouldn't get used to it... *evil laugh* **

**Now... Lights, Computer, Write!**

**(...)**

Harmony stared Jack straight in the eye...

"Jack i...thank you for showing me this..but...i just..."

Harmony stopped and stared at the ground while Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. But Harmony took a couple steps away from him, before looking up from the ground at Jack, her eyes glazed with water...

"I was right...true friends don't exist...goodbye Jack..."

And she turned around, and ran,

"Harmony...Harmony!"

He screamed as she soon disappeared among the dozens of trees

Jack breathed hard, placing a hand on his lips, he looked ahead of him...and ran after Harmony... Leaving the beautiful stone, to shine on the water...alone...once again.

(...)

North began to laughed as one of the other Guardians known as Sand man,was surprisingly terrible at shurades...

" Its so obvious "

North chuckled.

"What is it?"

The bird like tooth fairy Guardian known as Tooth, asked eagerly.

"I thought i made it very clear i wasn't joining in this...but i change my mind."

And North walked up to where the other Guardians stood, including,Sandy, the sand man, Bunny, the easter bunny, Tooth, the tooth fairy, but surprisingly lacking Jack Frost.

"Manny!"

North shouted, causing Sandy to put the words written in gold sand above his said reading, 'Finally!'

"Looks like i win..."

"If Jack was here you would've lost."

Bunny stated as if it was nothing, but causing the other guardians to nod in agreement.

"Well he isn't-"

Before North could finish his sentence properly, the doors slammed open with a gust of wind, and with that wind was of course, Jack Frost...great...

"Seriously...?"

North mumbled

But all Jack did was run in, look around, and run back out.

"Whats the hurry?"

North asked, only to get the response...

"Bye!"

And the doors slammed once again.

"Well...sense i won i get ti go next."

North stated as he walked to the front of the other guardians.

**(...)**

**Okay guys, sorry this chapter is so short, but i did upload them on the same day, and yes, tomorrow i will upload chapter 5.**

**And were you expecting more Harmony and Jack drama? Well you got a bit, but i wanted to add in the other guardians...and let me just say, some major stuff is happening next chapter, so please, stay tuned!**

**Reviews are appreciated as well as ideas XD**

**See you guys tomorrow!**


	5. Im A Guardian?

**65 Views!Okay guys, i do realize the chapter was really short...so this chapter sense lots of stuff is happening i'm going to make it extra long! I hopeXD Okay so now...reviews!**

**BlackRoseUnicorn: Im Glad you cant, and yah i know it was short :( but i'm trying harder this time! Oh and don't worry, you don't have to give ideas, but if you have one that you want to share for the story i might include it and of course say i who i got the idea from :) And don't worry, you don't always have to review :)**

**The Chocolate Alicorn Ducky: Yah...i was expecting some people to be like that, of course, intentionally forgot about them, to focus on the guardians...i m so mean (; And yup! Another Chapter Today!**

**Now...Enjoy the Chapter!**

**(...)**

Harmony ran...and ran...and ran... pushing branches out of her way as she ran, but some of the just scratched her cheek. The snow was becoming deeper by the minute, and she was extremely cold...her lips were blue, and the tips of her fingers were blue as well.

She cupped her hands in front of her mouth in an attempt to warm them...when she caught a glimpse of the end of the forest, as she saw this, she began to speed up, to hopefully find a village, when she neared closer, she noticed something in the ground, As she continued running she noticed, it wasn't as quit the small drop she had thought.

"Ravine."

She gasped almost like she was whispering. As she pushed her right foot into the ground,but failed miserably when, it slid on ice, causing her left foot to step forward, which...because of this...she lost. Her balance...and fell.

She gasped as she fell face first, the air, pushing her up forcefully, causing her to fall slowly, Her eyes widened as she was facing forward, so it didn't help that she was watching the ground grow closer by the second.

She knew Jack would catch her...or was he,mad her?He wouldn't just let her die,would he? But i tho-

Her thoughts were cut short...as she smashed against the ground, all her bones breaking, and blood oozing from her sides, and her eye resting open, a pale blue, but they lacked the spark that made her so happy...it was obvious...she was dead...

Manny had to think now...before it was to late...was she ready...No... He knew what he had to do...

(...)

Jack flew around all sorts of placing thanks to wind, when he decided to look in the forest, maybe she had chose to hide...

As he walked he noticed something...it looked like...Harmony's shoe! It was just sitting there on the ice! As he ran over to it, he wondered where was she? But as he neared her shoe, he stopped and began to walk closer when he was about a couple meters away...he didn't know what to do...his eyes were wide, as he starred down the ravine, thinking she must have fallen...he was going. As Jack jumped down the ravine, he had winds help the bring him down slowly...

As he reached the bottom, his eyes were as wide as they could possibly be..

"Harmony..."

He walked closer, and knelt down beside the limp body...

"Why?"

He whispered as he moved her head causing her eyes to close,

"Why did you do it...was it an accident?"

He put the body on his lap as he starred at her face, sadness in his voice.

"Why Harmony?"

Has he said this...he leaned in...and kissed her... like she did to him. Only moment ago...

(...)

The doors to Norths work shop were opened... Jack Frost walking in.

Yetis walked up to him but Jack continued to walk with his hood over his head...

As he entered Norths work room he stopped and waited for Norths response.

"Jack! Where were you all day?"

He chuckled, Jack just simply stood there, but when he let go of his hood, he said something...unexpected...

"Is it possible to make someone a guardian?"

He said in a tone so low, it shook North down to his heart.

"W..What?"

He asked in shock while he laid his ice train down. He placed bot. His hands on Jacks shoulders and starred at him straight in the eyes...

"Who?"

North asked but hesitant at first...

"Harmony."

He stated with a straight face...

(...)

Manny starred at the platinum haired boy, from above, and saw how serious it was, but a smile grazes his face...

"You never had to ask Jack...it had already been decided..."

Manny spoke to himself as he let his light flow to the ravine...

When his light touched the limp body, her hair changed into a fearful red gold color, and her eyes a navy blue, with hints of silver. As she opened her eyes she looked around her...she was in a ravine... She had no idea what her name was..but she started climbing the ravine anyway...thats when Manny spoke to her...

"Harmony..."

She looked up and starred at the moon... Was that her name? But as soon as she looked at the moon, something struck her, in the chest, not something physical ...but something emotional...like...a feeling...but what feeling was it? ...Anger? Happiness? Love?

As she thought of love her eyes turned a shade of pink as a photo of Jack Frost appeared in her mind...

"I loved...Jack Frost?"

"You...Do?"

As she looked up...there stood Jack Frost...His face filled with pure shock...Hesitantly he spoke to her...

"Harmony?"

"Hiya Jack."

She smiled at him, before he grabbed her hand and flew her up from the side of the ravine.

"Jack Put Me Down You Know I Hate Flying!"

She screamed at him.

After this Jack smiled, it was Harmony... And knowing that he wasn't going to do this to a total stranger... Gave him some relief...

"So...do i really look_ that_ differe-"

Before she could finish, Jack leaned in, gently putting his lips on hers...with his eyes closed her wrapped his hands around her waist...

Harmony's eyes widened, and her eyes changed to a brilliant pink and she didn't push away... She placed her hand on his chest and returned is affections...

"Whoa...Frostbite ..."

The two quickly pulled apart and looked at the giant rabbit.

Harmony stood there a blush almost tomato red, And Jack stood there a slight blush, but you could easily tell he was embarrassed...

"Aw..shes perfect for you"

Tooth said like she had just seen to kittens with a ball of yarn...

"Uh...its not like that...well"

Harmony's eyes changed to a hot pink as she scratched the back of her head..

"So..."

North started

"Is this Harmony? No wonder you wanted to bring her back..."

Jacks blush grew larger and more pink was added...

**(...)**

**Okay guys...looks like we got some Jarmony in this chappy!**

**Soooo i really hope you liked it, and I'm sorry if its still a little short, but a tried to make it longer than usual...Soooooo ya... Reviews are appreciated! See you in the next chapter!**


	6. What A Dirty Trick

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the little Jarmony moment, in the last chapter, i thought it was fluffy!**

**Anyway, Reviews!**

**The Chocolate Alicorn Ducky: Yah i thought it would be cute if they kissed at the end, a little fluff to hold onto (; Yup! And i listened! At first i wasn't going to make it Jarmony, but i thought about it, and it would be cute...pink snow awww...wait what?**

**BlackRoseUnicorn: Thank you! Every time i read, i smile! Ill try to more this chapter even more enjoyable (; **

**And before we start i wanted to saw that Harmonys emotions are 2x more than normal XD poor Jack!*evil laugh* And shes just a spirit not a guardian :)**

**(…)**

Harmony walked in the room closing the door behind her, and walking over to the window.

She hummed to herself a lovable tune, as the thoughts of being immortal imbedded her head. As she sat down in front of the window, she caught the perfect view of a sunset in the snow, she thought that she should get changed for bed, because she was already tired.

"i guess dying takes a lot out of you"

She laughed to her self, she pulled up her shirt leaving her under armor. As she began to take of her jeans the door was opened and her attention was focussed.

"Yo..YOU PERV!"

She yelled as she grabbed her shirt, and slapped the culprit in the face,while also slamming the door... And jamming in with a chair.

She slid to the ground while leaning on the door, her face a bright red. She just wanted to torture that jerk then and now...and her eyes changed to a scarlet red, just a bit deeper red color than her hair.

(...)

Jack, walked into Norths work room, to see North, creating something close to a porcelain doll out of ice.

"Oh Jack...i left you a surprise in your room..."

"What kind of surprise?"

Jack asked while looking around the room at the other item Norths made.

"i special one...go get it..."

"Fine..."

And Jack left the room without any further conversation...

Jacks hand was on the doorknob to his room, while wondering what kind of surprise this was... He opened the door to see a underdressing Harmony, is face filled with pure shock as a blush rose red, came to his face,the same blush was on hers.

...

Jack was now on his way back to North... The picture still burning in his head, as he rubbed his cheek. When Jack opened the door, North had a giant smile on his face, and heappeared to be, at the brink of laughter.

"So..."

North started

"Did you like the surprise?"

North chuckled, but he got no respond except for a new blush on Jacks face.

"Whats wrong? You don't want her staying here?"

"Im fine with that..."

"Then why are you so angry? You are the guardian of _fun!"_

Jack blushed even harder as the picture drifted into his head once again...

Before they had any more time to talk, the doors were slammed open, with a very angry Harmony.

"North!"

Jack quickly ran to the window because frankly, she was pretty damn scary...

As Harmony opened her eyes, she noticed a very nervous Jack Frost, And her eyes quickly flared into a red, orange color.

"Uh...sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't fix everything Frost."

North just stood there as the angry spirit left without a word.

"That was eventful"

North stated simply

**(...)**

**Okay, so i know this ain't really a chapter, but more of a little skit, but i just had to add this in, and i had lots of free time on my hands so...why not? Am right.. **

**Okay so maybe, it isn't a chapter, which mean next chapter is chapter 6, but its chapter 7...well...ya **


	7. Lilly Melody and Pitch Black

**Okay so before i start this chapter, i need to say that the next fiew chapters aren't only mine, **

**Chapter 7 and 8 are done with The Chocolate Alicorn Ducky's help, we worked together on these two, so i hope you all enjoy! I have some reviews before we jump right into this...**

**BlackRoseUnicorn: Oh my fish sticks! You made me feel really happy when I read that! And I cant believe you caught that, I was going to make it a shocker! XD And yes she is something like a leprechaun! Well I hope you enjoy!**

**And Shout Out to FairyTailGirl2**

**XD**

**Into the chapter!**

**(...)**

The dinner table was light nicely with burning candles scattered across the middle of it. Jack sitting at one end and North at the other, Harmony still off who know where, after she left Norths office.

The silence was killing Jack, causing him to think about thing he had never even dreamed of...but luckily...it didn't last very long... The doors bursted open along with a gust off wind, which blew out the candles, the only

The light of the moon being they had left.

Jack and North standing up to stare at the door to see i figure covered in snow, The both ran over to the door, North helping the person, and Jack closed the door and joined North.

As North helped the figure onto the couch, Jack stared at it, the figure had long brown hair around waist length, with streaks of blue...he guessed it was a girl, but he couldn't see what she was wearing due to the snow covering her body... Wait what?

As he noticed this, he grabbed the nearest blanket and gave it to the stranger, she looked up at him, with sparkling green eyes.

"Who are y-"

"Nightmares..."

She spoke softly...

"Did you say nightmares?"

"Yes, but to be more specific Pitch Black"

Jack and Norths eyes widened at the familiar name... And Jack rushed to the Globe while North escorted the girl around...214 or so... To the room that she would be staying in.

Little did they know, the danger the awaited them the day after...

(...)

It was about mid afternoon when the girl walked out of her room, and downstairs, when she did she was sat down by Jack.

"So, who are you?"

"Melody...Lilly Melody"

"And..."

Jack made a hand gesture for her to continue,

"Im a spirit, and some say I'm the spirit of music. "

"Okay..."

Jack did the same gesture but she refused to say anything more...

"Pitch is coming, I'm not sure why, but i _know _he is..."

North walked over to Jack, and stood beside Lilly.

"Jack, what did you find out so far?"

"Umm, you can ask me your self I'm right here!"

North looked at her about to respond when the sound of loud jingling came into the room. As the elf came closer he wore a look of fear, North just starred at him...

"Whats wrong?"

Jack asked, and with a serious face, North turned around, and stated planly..

"The globe."

After this Jack, North and Lilly ran into thr room to check on it... The lights were flashing out one by one, and their eyes widened as black sand began to crawl up the sides of the globe...

"Pitch"

North whispered as the black sand began to creep to the top of the globe and take shape of a human...

(...)

Harmony paced back and forth in the mountain cave,wondering what she should do...yes she liked Jack...and no she didn't mean to do what she did before it was like an instinct... She didn't know why she did it, and she even said that she loved Jack before! Harmony knew what she had to do...

And the red and gold haired girl, ran from the mountain... To hopefully make things better between each other...

(...)

They stood frozen at what they saw... Pitch.

"Behold! The ultimate nightmare will take place soon! And you thought you could get rid of me so easily"

He smirked as he said this, toward the two guardians that stood in the room. Pitch continued none the less.

"You stole everything i had Jack, now... Ill torment what you love..."

Pitches smirk washed away as his gaze landed on Lilly, and the black sand around Pitch became restless as he stared at her with a cold expression.

"I see you did come... I thought you would've died in the snow... i need to do it myself..."

The black sand was thrusted at Jack and North, sending them away from Lilly. Her green eyes widened as Pitch was a mere inches away.

"Lilly!"

Jack yelled, but to no avail, Pitch was a few feet away, but stopped.

"We'll meet again, Frost..."

And Pitch disappeared into the shadows...

...

Harmony watched from the door way, as the very person who came into her nightmares was standing in front of her... but when jack yelled that strange girls name... Purple over came her eyes as tears welled up in them...and Harmony left, without a single word...

...

The two guardians were asking many questions to Lilly after Pitch left...

"Im fine, really"

She finally stated with a bit of annoyance.

"Well, its late...we should get to sleep, Lilly you remember where the room that i gave you is, right?"

"Yes! For the millionth time..."

And she got up from the chair, and walked back to her room.

...Night had fallen and the moon was full, shining away on the snow outside Norths work shop...

...

Jack couldn't sleep, he was still worried, even though he knew she was a spirit, she had been gone for three days... did he regret what he did? Yes, but...he couldn't help wondering...

His thoughts were interrupted as someone opened the door to his room, I was Lilly.

"Can't sleep?"

He asked her as he sat up in the bed. All she shook her head...

"Can you come...I want to ask you something...?"

"Of course,"

And he got up to follow Lilly as she made a gesture for him to follow. Jack walked into Lilly's room and sat on the chair, as she began to look nervous...

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well..."

Lilly started as if debating something

"North is Santa... right?"

"Yeah."

"Does he give kids the presents they ask for?"

"Of course! That's if they send him a letter."

"Was there ever, a girl...who didn't get her present? For some.. un none reason?"

"I think there was a couple...uh yeah..."

Jack looked over to her, and noticing she was upset, gave him an idea.

"Hey...I wanna show you something."

Jack stated before he walked out of the room.

"How perverted are you?! Going into girls rooms while they sleep, doing who knows what!"

He knew that voice. As he turned around he was met by a very angry looking red head.

Harmony walked over to Jack and slapped him on the cheek, before walking the opposite direction.

Jack didn't move a mussel, as he starred the direction she left before retrieving what he was getting for Lilly. He walked in the room, with a small china doll, his face still partly red. Lilly starred at him for at least two minutes before bolting into action.

"The evil potato's are here!? And they slapped you!? Nooooo! Its over for meeeee!"

Lilly pulled the blankets over her head and crouched down, removing her from site. Jack smiled at this, but his smile faded as he remembered what Pitch said.

'The ultimate nightmare will begin soon...'

'You stole everything i had Jack, now... Ill torment what you love'

Those were two thing that he never imagined to hear...

**(...)**

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Again, me and The Chocolate Alicorn Ducky worked on this together.**

**See you all in the next chapter!**


	8. An Unknown Scream

**Hey guys! another chapter! Sorry its so short but this leads to something even bigger... Whoop! Again, the _first part_ of this chapter, was done with The Chocolate Alicorn Ducky. So I hope you enjoy!**

**Reviews!**

**BlackRoseUnicorn: Well, you got a pretty good guess! Yah sorry there's a lot of mistakes... yah, she is still mad at Jack...but I have something BIG planned...it might take two days for chapter 9 to come out, but it might not... PUPPY! I want a puppy for Christmas! No I don't I'm allergic to dogs... *pout***

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**(...)**

Lilly, had been up talking to North for who knows how long, he hadn't been asking her any questions about Pitch which surprised her.

"Now...Lilly"

North began as he turned to face her.

"What did you mean about Pitc-"

Before North could finish his sentence, a scream filled the room. North pulled out his swords and ran into the room the scream came from...it was a Yeti, on a table...starring at a spider...on the ground...wow...

North gave the Yeti a look that _obviously_ sent the message. The yeti got down from the table and squished the spider, and North began to leave the room, when a scream of true fear filled the area.

North ran back into the other room, to find that it wasn't Lilly, and he knew it wasn't the yeti again... did Jack _honestly_ have that high of a scream? It didn't appear to be so when Jack can rushing in the room with his staff in hand.

"Jack, did you hear it to?"

Jack simply nodded his head as the three began to search North's building.

...

Harmony walked into North's work shop, careful to make sure that doors didn't slam shut. She walked in slowly and turned into an empty room, as she closed the door behind her, she began to search for something , but what?

"Looking for this?"

Harmony turned around to see, him...Pitch Black... and she screamed... he eyes slowly changing to a black, as she starred at him... Her eyes were flaked with gray as she noticed what he was holding...

It was a small picture all crumbled up... , two people...her and Jack...the very thing she had came back for.

"Give it back Pitch."

Her eyes filled with tears as she watched Pitch rip it into small pieces.

"You don't need this to be happy..."

Harmony broke into tears as Pitch continued speaking to her.

"Your memories together will be nothing more than ashes when I'm finished with you..."

Harmony looked up from where she was, her eyes completely engulfed in fear, and sadness...Pitch smirked... as they both vanished... without warning...

...

North walked back to the globe, a look of relief washing over his face.

"Looks like it was nothing..."

And the three gathered together in the globe room...all thinking it was nothing but the yeti...but, they were wrong... something was coming...and it was going to hit the guardians... like nothing they've ever expected...

The ultimate nightmare, was soon to be upon them.


	9. Harmonys Torture

**Hey! Okay I need to clear something up... the story isn't ending, for a ****_LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG_**** time to come, so please enjoy it while you can...MUHAHAHAHAH! O_o ...Reviews!**

**BlackRoseUnicorn: Like I said, the story isn't ending anytime soon! XD I don't think my brain is that smart...is it? No no , enough jokes, its okay, because my allergy doesn't effect my story's! *smiles* And YEEEEEES! I absolutely positively want a giraffe! XD Even so, I did have mistakes in my writing (;**

**WARNING! This chapter contains mature subject hinting! You can skip this chapter! **

**On With The Story!**

**(...)**

Harmony's eyes were covered with baby blue and gray, as she starred at the only way out. As she tried to stand, the chains on her rists, kept her attached to the wall. And she sat back down, leaning against the wall. She was in pain, she didn't want to be here, in this dark cave...

"Enjoying your self?"

It was a rather high voice that spoke much to high to belong to Pitch. As Harmony lifted her head, she was greeted by a girl, about the same age as her, with black hair, tied in a pony tail, she had pale skin and black eyes. Harmony starred, not bothering to speak, and looking away toward the plan rock wall.

"Aw..."

She spoke, as she grabbed Harmony's chin, and moved it so she would look her straight in the face.

"You don't want to speak?"

Harmony didn't speak, she just looked her straight in the eyes, as she smirked.

"Jack Frost will die..."

She let go of her chin and began to walk from the cold rock room.

"Because you will kill him.."

And after this, the girl left the room, leaving Harmony alone...again. She starred at the ground, it hadn't changed sense the last time she'd seen it from her dreams...

What were they planning on doing to her? Why was she so stupid to leave the guardians protection? Its all Jacks fault...

"I hate him..."

"You hate who?"

Harmony jumped as she looked up from where she sat, it was that girl again.

"Nothing..."

Harmony looked away from her as the girl began to walk closer. But she decided to ask this girl something.

"Who are you?"

Harmony spoke up, from where she sat on the ground.

"Echo..."

Harmony repeated the name to her self as the girl now known as 'Echo' continued to speak.

"_Echo_, as in Pitch Blacks daughter"

Harmony froze. Did she honestly say _Pitch Blacks daughter_?!

"So..."

Echo began again.

"Are you gonna tell me who '_you hate_' ?"

Harmony didn't say anything, just starred into her black eyes.

"No huh? Well...I know a couple ways to get it out of you..."

Harmony's eye widened as she saw Echo examining a large knife. Echo then smirked as she walked closer to the girl.

**(WARNING!)**

Echo leaned down beside Harmony, and whispered things in her ear.

"My father told me I can do _whatever _I want to you...even if it takes away our virginity..."

Harmony's eyes widened. Did she just say what she thinks she said?! Harmony shivered as Echo began licking her neck. Her eyes flared a hot pink and orange.

"P-please...-sto-op..."

She whispered almost crying, as a blush grew across her face.

"Alright..."

Echo sighed as she licked Harmony's chest, and fixed her clothes.

"Sense you didn't like that...I guess its time for plan B"

Harmony starred at her, her eyes mixed with red and black, as well as the two previous colors. As sweat continued dripping from her forehead, and she moved the chains.

**(...)**

**MUAHAHAHA! I love to torture people...wait oh the cameras on...**

**Hello! Yes I know I have a twisted mind... and you cant say anything about, ' oh you didn't warn me!'**

**or 'I'm only a kid!'**

**Well I put a warning in at the beginning and, right before that part, so it isn't my fault if you ended up reading it, it has the right rating so don't say any of that stuff cause its _your_ responsibility to check, not mine. If you ended up reading it, and disliked it, you can join next chapter, because trust me, there's no lime of any sort...**

**Okay! See you all next time! XD **


	10. A Girl With No Heart

**Hellooooooooooo! I AM BACK! Yah yah you love me...wait what? Okay back to reality, this chapter I _am _WARNING**** you, will contain blood and torture...so yah...**

**Reviews!**

**The Chocolate Alicorn Ducky: Well it was quiet simple actually, just write, ****_torture ,_**** then put : and ) together! XD JK**

**Miriam-Luvs-Chocolate: Ha! Wait what?**

**And Special shout out to Miriam-Luvs-Chocolate XD!**

**Also, this is my first story, that's gone over of the roof, ****_and _****gone into double digits! ****_So_**** I've prepared CAKE! And I'm changing the summary! Heres the cake... ㇳ4... :3 You Welcome!**

**And now...what you've all been waiting for...Chapter 10!**

**(...)**

Harmony, screamed as Echo ran the knife across her arm even deeper this time.

"Oh does it hurt?"

And Echo pushed the knife further in her arm. Harmony screamed again, as Echo began to cut her back.

"Sense you obviously not enjoying this one..."

Echo placed the knife on the ground, as she fixed the chains on Harmony's wrists and put some on her ankles, attaching her limbs to the wall. She also put a small white rag in her mouth as she walked toward a silver push cart, and came back with scissors. Echo lifted her hair and began examining it...

"What beautiful hair...oh don't worry I'm not cutting you hair...im cutting your clothes..."

Harmony's eyes widened as Echo said that.

"OH I got you! but I'm not using the _scissors_ to claim you...im using this!"

And Echo pulled out a rusty pocket knife, and turned Harmony on her stomach.

"I think it would hurt here the most..."

And Echo began cutting her initials on Harmony's stomach. Harmony's throught was extremely raw from screaming so much, so to substitute, tears began to fall, very quickly from her eyes.

"There...I think we're done..."

Echo's hands were covered in blood as she set the pocket knife down. And began to stroke Harmony's cheek in a fake attempt to sooth her.

"Oh...don't worry...you'll die soon, and this will all be over..."

Harmony shut her eyes even more while tears continued to spill out of them.

"Oh stop crying... your not going to get any more cuts..."

Harmony looked at her, with glazed eyes.

"Because I doubt beating you with a hammer, would cut you"

Echo smiled as she finished her sentence, and began to leave the room.

"Ill give you some time to rest...or leave you long enough to bleed to death... your choice..."

And Echo left the room. leaving Harmony there, still chained to the wall, bleeding... And nobody knew...

(...)

Lilly sat on the couch, with a bag of chips...wait chips? Where did she get those from?

Jack sat on the couch with her, about to ask her something, but she asked him first.

"What's on your mind?"

She asked him, continuing to eat chips...

"I just feel like...we're missing something _BIG_ about what happened the other day..."

"That thing with Pitch? There's no need to worry, have you seen him torment anything you care about yet?"

"Well...no"

"Then there yah go"

She said while hitting Jack in the arm.

But...Jack still felt like something was missing...like Pitch was already doing those things... But how could he?

**(...)**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I have to admit...this was extremely easy to write...of course its only when I let my insanity write it... Anyway! I hope ill be seeing you all next chapter! Oh and the only reason I'm focusing on Harmony is cause I'm not sure what to do for the guardians...So if you have any ideas that you want to share, hit me up!**

**SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. An Echoing Nightmare

**Okay guys i hope you had a good Christmas and, your in luck, there no torture in this! Whoop! But something big does happen...REVIEWS!**

**BlackRoseUnicorn: Yup! I hear you, and when I read it, I started thinking of other things...and I came up with one...mainly for all you Jarmony lovers out there (; Well, even for a friend this would happen sooo...SCRATCH that! It ****_can _****be considered a Jarmony chapter, but it also **_**cant**_** if you understand where I'm coming from...**

**Anyway, lets get on with the chapter!**

**(...)**

Harmony opened her eyes with as much strength as she could, it had become very difficult to do the simplest things sense she came here, no thanks to Pitch.

"Their coming..."

As Harmony turned her head, she noticed Echo standing in front of her, and kicking Harmony in the stomach, causing her to lose consciousness.

(...)

Wind continued to help Jack as he flew through the air. Jack still had _that _feeling, so he decided to see if it was right, if Pitch _had _already started.

(...)

Harmony opened her eyes slowly, to see she was on a bed, it was a bright white, stained with her blood, when she tried to stand her spine sent an electric pain shooting along her back. Of course she didn't try again, but she could still use her neck, it hurt, but at least she could still look around.

Fear struck through Harmony's body as she saw her...Echo...

She was dressed all in white, her black hair wasn't in a ponytail, but let loose, and one of her arms was covered completely in black sand.

As she turned around, her face held shock, but when she tried to run over to her from the wall, a chain rattled, and the attention was focused on her normal arm, chains were locked on her wrist. She looked at the ground as she turned around.

"Im sorry about this..."

Harmony continued to stare with shock.

"Seriously!?"

Harmony yelled, as loud as she could, causing Echo to look at her with wide eyes.

"You cut me! You beat me! And with a hammer! You abuse me! You licked me for God sakes! And now you say your sorry! And YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU JUST LIKE THAT!"

Harmony's voice rose greatly as she finished her sentence.

"That wasn't me.."

"I think i can remember the face of my torturer!"

"But not very well..."

Harmony turned her head.

"Echo!? Then who..."

Harmony turned her head back to the other girl.

"Her name is Nightmare, yah together we're an echoing nightmare. But..."

Echo revealed a knife from behind her back.

"She shouldn't even live...but, she is my sister...so we cant exactly kill her."

**(Sorry guys! WARNING!)**

Echo cut Harmony's arm once, and began hitting her with the hammer.

The blood covered Harmony and the bed. Harmony winced each time the hammer hit her, she was at the brink of unconsciousness when the doors slammed open and the attention went flying.

Harmony was barely conscious when she noticed who came in.

"J-ack..."

And Harmony's eyes shut tight as she fell unconscious.

"Harmony!"

Jack gripped his staff as he ran into the room.

"We'll meet again Frost."

And Echo disappeared into thin air.

Jack stopped, and starred at the limp body, surrounded by blood.

"She'll be fine Jack...i promise...But you need to hurry, shes lost a lot of blood..."

"Who are you? "Um...well...Pitch Blacks daughter well...one of them..."

Jacks eyes widened and grabbed his staff, before he could do anything, he heard Harmony, her voice as soft as a whisper.

"Im...sorry..."

**(...)**

**Okay guys, i know i said there wouldn't be torture, and to be fair, it wasn't much, but i had that imagined from the beginning so again, i'm really sorry yet i'm happy by how this turned out!**

**See you next chapter!**


	12. Your a Spirit to Huh?

**Hello! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't have anything to say so...HERE IT IS!**

**(...)**

Jack starred at the limp body on the bed. Covered in bandages, Jack stood quickly as the unconscious Harmony's breath shortened almost stopping, but relaxed a bit when North came in. North obviously told Jack to leave, he did as he was told, but only because North said that, its possible she wouldn't wake up for a while, due to the fact that her subconscious thinks its safe.

Jack wondered around wondering about that girl who said she was 'Pitch Blacks daughter' but, sense when did Pitch have a daughter!? She hadn't given him her name, and he was going to find out what is was.

Jack walked into the room, that girl sitting on the bed reading a book that was rather _thick._

"Um..."

She quickly closed the book and looked toward the door.

"Oh...hi"

She smile, or make any eye contact with him, she just starred at her hands as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Who are you?"

Jack sat down on the bed beside her but she just looked away.

"I'm Pitch Blacks daughter...I thought I already told you..."

"I meant your name"

She quickly turned to face him, her eyes filled with shock.

"You mean you actually care?"

"Well of course"

"My name...is uh..."

Jack just sat silently waiting for her to answer.

"Its Nightmare"

"Really? Nice"

"You think so?"

"Well yah of course I do"

The door was opened and in came North. He looked nervous as he scanned the room, but smiled as his gaze landed on Jack.

"Jack..."

He spoke causing Jack to stand up and leave. As he entered the empty room, he realized it wasn't as silent as before. Slight mumbling was heard, but what was being mumbled honestly surprised him.

"Jack...jack..."

Jack sat down and held Harmony's hand, and looked at her sleeping form, his eyes filled with regret. All this time, had Pitch been hurting her? How much did she go through, and even worse it was his fault this happened. He gripped her hand tighter, and starred at the ground. But the mumbling stopped and became clear words.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up to see that Harmony was awake…and crying. But she smiled.

"If this is another dream, I hope it lasts a while…"

She laughed as she finished her sentence. Jack wondered if what he was about to say was a bit too much for when she first waked up but, he needed to know.

"What did they do to you?"

Harmony's smile disappeared as she dodged his question with a mumble.

"Looks like it isn't a dream…"

Harmony looked at Jack her eyes mixed with their natural color and a bit of grey, and kept a straight face. Jack sat there with the same expression, waiting for an answer.

"I don't have to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because it's none of your business!"

"Yes it is!"

Their voices escalated quickly, but stopped when they both realized what Jack said. A fierce blush covered Harmony's face, along with Jacks.

"Get out…"

Jack didn't move, he just starred at her.

"Didn't you hear me? Get out!"

She yelled, tears running down her face. Jack heard loud and clear this time, and left the room. As he walked away, down the hall, his shoulder was hit. He turned around to see, a guy with black hair walking into the room.

…

Harmony wasn't sure if what she heard was right… and she wasn't sure why she made him leave. The door was opened and closed quietly, but you could still hear it in the dead silent room.

"Get out…"

"But I thought you'd want to see me…"

Harmony knew this voice all too well, and it made her smile.

"So…you became a spirit after you died to huh?"

She spoke to him and he sat down on the bed beside her.

"Yah ...but I'm glad I found you…it's been much too long, sis"

**(...)**

**Okay so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! A lot happened am I right!? Someone's brother joins the picture! Whoop! Bet you weren't expecting THAT now were you? Okay so I hope to see you all in the next chappy!**


	13. Your not Her?

**Hey guys! I am back! With another chappy! Some very unexpected things happen...MUAHAHAHAHAAh Reviews!**

**BlackRoseUnicorn: you catch on quick! Are you in my mind? *looks around* No no i'm joking. But seriously we thunk a lot alike (; But will you find another pairing...well Maxy's has a crush...no real pairings...his crush's name starts with an L and end with a Y...**

**Now on with the chapter!**

**(...)**

Harmony was excited, she could finally sit up! But walking was a different story…But when she told North she wanted to walk around, he told her that her arms needed to rest a bit, so she couldn't have crutches…so she was getting a wheel chair! And the best part is her brother was here with her! She was so happy….just not at the moment… they supposedly 'had' to numb her right arm, so they were sticking who knows how many needles in her arm…And she was in serious pain…

"I can still feel my arm…"

After about 3 more needles they decided to just give her that stuff called 'laughing gas' instead. By the time Harmony woke up, North was leaving the room, with a huge grin on his face. When Harmony looked around, she noticed Jack being told off by her brother…

"Max?"

Her brother looked at her, and sat beside her on the bed.

"See this? My little sister is like this, and it's YOUR fault!"

"Don't you think I know that! "

"Well it doesn't seem like it! When I first saw you, your face was red with anger! I'm guessing you yelled at her! Well, my sister has feelings to! Oh and guess what!? She would still be human if it wasn't for you!"

Harmony's eyes were groggy, and she couldn't quiet hear that well. She still had the mask on her face, when she called out to them.

"You guys…"

The two looked at her, while she laid on the bed.

"Jack Frost…let me make myself clear…I am NOT leaving anytime soon, and if you hurt her in ANY way, I will kill you over and over again…"

"Take it outside?"

Max looked at his younger sister, and decided to take advantage of her…

"Jack please leave….."

He spoke in anger, causing Jack to leave and slam the door behind him.

"Now…"

Her brother sat on the chair beside the bed.

"What did he do to you?"

"Who?"

"Frost."

"Who?"

"Jack…"

"Oh well…..i think we kissed 3 or 4 times….he walked in on me while I was changing….and he saved me from Pitch!"

The last part sounded over exaggerated…. Max's eyes were wide as he starred at his younger sister, when North came back in.

"She needs to rest…"

"That's fine…"

Max started as he stood up and walked toward the door.

"I have a bone to pick anyway…"

And Max left with a very determined expression.

"Now, let's get you into that wheel chair"

North took off the mask just in time to see Harmony's big smile.

...

Jack gulped as he was pushed against the wall. He looked up to see the slightly taller Max. Jack figured out the hard way that, like Harmony, his eyes changed to correspond with his mood, but unlike Harmony, the stronger Max's emotions were the stronger he was.

"Hey guys."

Max let go of Jack and turned around toward his little sister.

"Hello peace keeper!"

Harmony sent a hard glare to her brother.

"Jack come here a sec..."

Jack walked over the Harmony, when it happened...

Harmony wrapped her arms around Jacks neck, and pulled herself up, so she was standing, and pulled Jack closer. Their forehead resting on each other. Harmony smirked as she closed the space between them. Her eyes closed, and Jacks widened. Jack hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist, and closed his eyes to return her affections.

Max wasn't sure what to do, his sister kissed _him _not the other way around. Max's jaw dropped as he watched his younger sister grab the hood of Jacks sweater to deepen the kiss. Max didn't have a clue what to do. But right when he was about to act, they pulled apart.

"What was that!?"

He asked, mainly towards his sister.

"A kiss, duh...a _sweet _kiss to be exact..."

Harmony grabbed Jacks hand, and rested her head on his shoulder. Jacks eyes widened as he heard her say this, and he knew something was wrong... He picked Harmony up, bridal style, and flew out the balcony doors.

"Where are we going?"

She asked in a flirtatious tone, and Jack knew who it was, so he let go, and ket her fall. Harmony smirked as she flew back up to Jack with winds help.

"Smart boy."

"What are you doing here Blaize!? And wheres Harmony?"

The fake Harmony smiled as a burst of fire surrounded her. When the fire died down, a girl with dirty white hair, green eyes, and fairly tan skin was there.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Harmony's scarred of heights"

"Oh...looks like i need to improve my acting"

And the fire spirit winked at Jack.

"Where is she?"

"Exactly where you think..."

Jacks eyes widened as he fetched his staff, and flew off toward the moutains.

...

Harmony's body hurt every time she moved. But she needed to get out of here. She began to climb the wall, careful not to fall, because if she did...there was a whole lot of lava waiting for her...

While her mind was distracted on that...her foot slipped...

**(...)**

**Oh no Harmony! MUAHAHA! Im so evil! Bet you weren't expecting THAT now were you? Did i say the same thing the end of last chapter? Oh well! Well i hope to see you all next chapter! XD**


	14. Claimed

**OOOOOkay so, we actually ****_are _****nearing the end of the story...hehe...sorry? But its not now! Probably 6 or 7 chapters left, but it could be 3 or 4 as well, so I make NO promises... now...Reviews!**

**BlackRoseUnicorn:**** YUUP! I liked the sound of the names... Max and Harmony, siblings till the bitter end! Um...portal? And for Jack to get _Max's _auto graph? Sorry:P**

**Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows!**

**Lets start the chapter!**

**(...)**

Harmony's eyes widened as she lost the grip with her foot, and began to fall fast. She shut her eyes tight, as the hot air pushed against her back, but… was replaced by the freezing cold. She opened one eye, to see Jack! Wait….Jack…

"You didn't need to save me yah know! I could handle it!"

"Wow really? I didn't know you could swim in lava!"

He replied sarcastically. Harmony fake laughed as she tried to get out of Jacks grip. She let a groan come up from her throught. As she looked down, she noticed that they were too high for comfort…

Harmony closed her eyes, and rested her head, against Jacks chest. The warm air gently blowing against her…caused her to fall asleep.

Jack noticed her sudden lack of struggle, and looked down at her. She was sleeping. But what Jack couldn't figure out, is who she was….she was probably the only person, to have made, a winter spirit, feel warm, when around her…

As Jack neared North's work shop, he knew that Max would beat him to a pulp, so for a little less pain, he thought he should wake up Harmony.

"Hey…sleepy head."

Harmony opened her eyes all the way, and felt the air blowing against her.

"Put me down!"

"Yeah, I know…"

As they entered the balcony, a certain someone was waiting for them…

"Where did you go with her!?"

Harmony was confused; she was never with Jack after he got her from Pitch. Max walked over to them, and pulled Harmony away forcefully, by the arm. He stopped a couple feet away, when he spoke to them again. But it sounded more like he was talking with his sister.

"Why did you kiss!?"

Harmony blushed as her eyes changed to a hot pink.

"I- We….What?!"

"It wasn't her, it was an old enemy."

Harmony starred at her hands…

"There's another me? I didn't think that was possible…"

Max grabbed his little sister's arm, and began walking away, when something caught his eye, and he let go.

"What's going on now?"

They all looked at the familiar music spirit.

"Who are you?"

Harmony starred at her in confusion, and a bit of jealousy.

"I'm Lilly, I'm also the one who warned you about Pitch…but it seems no one listened…"

Harmony starred at her, before walking away.

"Where are you going now!"

Her _older _brother wined.

"To get some rest!"

And Harmony disappeared around the corner.

"Well, that was eventful..."

Jack spoke, as he loosened his grip on the staff.

...

It was about 20 minutes later, when North came in looking for Max.

"Whats up St Nick!"

"Its Harmony..."

Max's immediately stood up when he heard his sisters name, and started walking without hesitation.

Jack and Lilly sat there, without a clue of what to think, after North and Max left, Jack and Lilly continued talking.

...

Max stood there, he was so shocked about whatNorth was telling him. The one think that struck him, was that, there were initials on her back, from her torturer. From Jacks info, North found out, EB stood for Echo Black.

Max didn't know what to think, his little sister was claimed...So he left, and slammed the door behind him. Jack and Lilly, broke from their conversation as the noise erupted down the halls. Max walked in and sat on the table, his black hair creating shade that covered his eyes.

"Hey whats wrong?"

Lilly started, as her a dJack walked over to him.

"Just leave me alone!"

Max lifted his head as he yelled at them, water falling fast from his eyes. And them being a deep shade of grey, extremely close to black.

"Im going to get rid of her once and for all..."

"Who!?"

Max opened the door, and spoke as quiet as a whisper.

"Echo..."

And the doors were slammed shut. Jack and Lilly starred at each other. Did he honestly say...Echo!?

...

Harmony passed back and forth in the room. Her brother had left, at an attempt to _kill_ Echo!

"I don't care!"

Harmony ignored what North had just told her about needing rest. She opened the window, and began to climb down. Hoping that nobody would notice she was gone, until it was to late to bring her back...

She was going to get her brother back.

...

Jack and Lilly, were debating whether or not to tell Harmony about her brother. But in the end, they decided Jack would do it...it wasn't an _easy _decision...

"Hey...Harmony?"

Jack opened the door, Lilly behind him, he stepped into the room, too see that it was empty, and...the window was open...great...

...

"Jack won't always be there for her..."

"I know already!"

"Then you should take action..."

The pale girl stroked his cheek, and starred into his deep navy blue eyes.

"What do you mean action?"

"I _mean _keeping your sister away from him...any needs necessary."

The navy blue and silver eyed man, starred at the female, actually considering her offer.

" _Any _needs?"

"Anything...we could even kill that Frost..."

"Whoa. I can't go _that _far."

"Oh i'm sure you'll change your mind..."

She took his hand and began walking further into the dark hallway.

"Where are we going?"

Dodging his question, she hinted at it.

"Did i ever tell you i wanted to be an electrician?"

He gave her a confused look, but didn't ask any more... He didn't even know if he could trust her, he had came here to _kill _her, not befriend her...

**(...)**

**Okaaay! I hope you liked it! Sorry it took a while to upload I have no excuse, other than i got lazy XD Okay i hope to see you all next time! And after this week, i might not update as often...so ya... But thats a while to come! Luv U Guys! I wouldn't be anywhere without ya!**


	15. She dies

**Um...what can i say? Well the title says it all... And yes i ****_know _****i said a couple more chapters, but i just hadn't been in the writing mood...so i ended it...and i'm so sorry its so short, i really am...but i need to figure out a sequel name...*smirk* Oh and guess what! If anyone wanted to know the backstory of Blaize and Jack, i uploaded the first chapter... I would check it out cuz the sequel will explain it deeper with more Blaize soooooo...yah!**

**(...)**

Echo slid into the dark room, and rested her head face first

"I..."

She took a shaky breath before continuing to talk to none other than _herself_

"Im sorry...i'm so so sorry...i...don't want to do this..."

Water poured from her eyes as she slammed her fist into thigh.

"Max... This isn't me..."

As she thought of his once care free smile, she starred at the remote, before standing up and leaving the room.

...

Harmony's legs were aching, as she trudged her way through the thin forest, she gazed up at the pitch black sky and fear struck her, and almost if on quo she fell onto the ground, and began to curl in a ball.

"Echo...don't hurt me... Please..."

...

Max screamed as another volt of electricity charged through his body. Echo watched his every move, and laughed when tears dripped from his eyes.

"What do you think now?"

Max took a deep shaky breath before continuing...

"You'r insa-"

Max couldn't finish, the cause of another volt streaming inside him.

"Wrong answer..."

Max couldn't believe it was she enjoying this!? She at least _appears _to be human...so why doesn't she feel the slightest bit of guilt?

Echo sighed as she began to leave, not bothering about Max. His eyes widened when he thought he heard...and apology..as she closed the door behind her...

...

Harmony shook and clenched her arms as she dragged her feet along the ground. She shivered from the cold wind blowing against her skin.

She usually loved the rain, but with what was going on, she couldn't focus, she was terrified... As an opening appeared, she began to run, and peered around the trees, and walked forward. There were old, broken, wooden planks, as she starred she felt this familiar feeling...her eyes widened and turned a fearfully bright green...before falling to the ground...

...

Harmony slowly opened her navy eyes, as she was met with a pair of black. A gleam of silver caught her groggy attention, before she sprung awake, starting to struggle.

"This is the end..."

Echo smirked as she laid the knife on Harmony's throughout, cutting it slightly.

"This is only the beginning.."

Echo glared at her...and pushed the knife...

...blood...

**(...)**

**Please review! Oh! And pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeez help me out with the sequel titleXD byeeeee!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay i've made a sequel to Guardians...I anyone is interested you can go check it out!**

**And i am sorry, for ending the story so quick...but! I've already wrote a couple for the new one, and i don't intend on ending it...very early...**


End file.
